


A Simple Touch

by Iamala



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, M/M, Pre-Slash, T'hy'la, Vulcan Kissing, what I imagined really happened when Spock went to see Jim in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed forward. Millimetre by millimetre, atom by atom their skin joined. Spock felt rushes of sensation, hypersensitive, like a cat’s whisker against his palm that made him shiver on reflex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What I say really happened when Spock went to visit Kirk in his hospital bed post Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it on my tumblr. proceeding to forget about it until this very night. I have a weakness for Vulcan kissing so *spoiler* this fic contains some. 
> 
> Mistakes all mine, characters are not.

Each human finger print is unique to any other of their species. The formation of the skin creates small folds and creases, ridges that can only be felt with the most careful touch. Jim’s fingertips were dry and warm as Spock touched them. It was logical to press the pads of his fingers against Jim’s in a gesture of comfort as he lay recovering in the sickbay. Humans often sought physical affection from another in times of emotional distress. It was… an act of friendship.

Spock’s skin brushed Jim’s so lightly Jim could barely feel it but the Vulcan halted suddenly, closing his eyes and dragging a harsh breath through his teeth. Jim frowned.

"Spock?"

Spock shook his head, blinking, trying to regain some control.  _Brightness. Such brightness._

He pressed forward. Millimetre by millimetre, atom by atom their skin joined. Spock felt rushes of sensation, hypersensitive, like a cat’s whisker against his palm that made him shiver on reflex. 

"Spock are you all right?" Jim sounded concerned now, worried. He was trying to sit up but Spock shook his head, eyes closed, focussing. 

_Brightness and colours and flashes and_ oh  _so much_ emotion _._

"Jim." Spock murmured, breathing becoming more rapid as the connection pressed harder against the shields he was trying to erect. Their palms still barely rested against one another. 

Jim glanced between their hands and Spock’s furiously concentrated expression, eyes sharp, though tired, and mind whirring. 

_Concern. Blue. Green. myfriendnodon’thurthim._ Anxiety that left a tang on his tongue. _Calm._ Thoughts skipping around like a rubber ball enclosed in a small space propelled with great velocity. _‘Spock.’_

_  
_Spock’s eyes shot open, wide, astonished, though his face showed little of it. _'Spock. Am I doing this right? Can you hear me?'_

Spock stared at him. His voice betrayed far more of an emotional response to Jim’s unexpected actions that Spock felt decent as he tried to say, “Captai-“ 

_'I thought I told you to call me Jim.'_ Jim was grinning now. Eyes bright and teeth showing and not a single movement of his lips.  _'Hi.'_

Spock blinked. He wondered if he should sever physical contact to ensure the Captain’s mind was not intruded upon any further but Jim must have guessed his move because, just as when they played chess together, he acted in anticipation of it. He spread his fingers, wide and strong, moving Spock’s with them. Slowly, oh so slowly, letting Spock feel every change of pressure, every over sensitive brush, every shiver, Jim pressed his fingers into the gaps between Spock’s own, linking them, sealing them, binding them.

Spock was frozen and quite unable to move. 

_Pleasure. Amusement. it’speacefulinhere._

_'I like your head Spock.'_ Jim smiled serenely, lying back against his pillows, clutching the vulcan’s hand tight.  _'It's like standing next to a mountain stream where the grass is all trimmed and orderly, and the air is cool and clear. I can feel you, here, just below my feet.'_ Spock felt a gentle pressure in his mind as Jim’s presence seemed to curl around one of his thoughts, pressing against it eagerly.

_'Can you stay? I don't want you to go. Please don't go. You're warm. Don't like being alone. Please stay. I'll have nightmares.'_  Jim’s voice seemed to echo in Spock’s head, childlike and pleading. He felt a wave of fierce protectiveness towards the essence that had almost been lost to him so recently. His thoughts wrapped around it responsively. Memories and fears and dreams all binding themselves around his friend, his Jim, his t’hy’la. 

"I will stay." Spock said, opening eyes he hadn’t realised he had closed. 

 Spock stared at the Captain, Jim, the man lying before him, kissing him with his fingertips and embracing him with his mind. The man that was now asleep and pressing streams of incoherent thought and images into Spock’s head as he fell to dreaming. 

_spocksafetouchnow. spocksafetouch_

_  
_Spock’s lips moved upwards, just a fraction, in what one might call a smile. He pressed gently back into the sleeping consciousness. ‘ _It is safe. Sleep.’_  Their fingers remained joined. 


End file.
